


Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight

by 6queenschillinginahottub



Category: Parrlyn - Fandom, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Bad Puns, Disaster gay, F/F, Fluff, Katy Perry - Freeform, Parrleyn - Freeform, cause we love her, its a bit gay, more parrlyn, parrlyn, smut (only a little)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6queenschillinginahottub/pseuds/6queenschillinginahottub
Summary: If there's anything Anne can't do it's admit and talk about her feelings.If there's anything Cathy can't do it's breaking rules.Good thing they can teach each other in just one night.
Relationships: Anne / Cathy, Boleyn / Parr, Parr / Boleyn, Parrleyn, Parrlyn - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight

“You think I’m pretty without any make up on.  
You think I’m funny when I tell the punchline wrong.  
I know you get me so I let my walls come down.“  
°°°°°  
“Girls! Are you ready to go?”  
Jane’s voice echoed through the house, causing at least three pairs of feet to race down the stairs.  
“Kath where’s my glitter?!”  
“I don’t know Anne, hurry!”  
“But I need my glitter it goes with my outfit!”  
“Here!” Cleves joined the conversation. “Found it! Now get your pretty ass down here, we’re already late. You can put it on in the car!”  
“You’re stressing me out.” Anne grumbled on her way down the stairs, putting her earrings in and at the same time trying not to trip in her heels.  
“Alright. Ready to go!” Jane announced with a happy sigh and opened the door for everyone.  
“Wait, where’s Cathy?” Aragon stopped her, leaving Seymour to roll her eyes annoyed.  
“Catherine Parr, move your ass down here.” Cleves took it as her duty to yell through the house once again.  
“That’s because you distracted her.” Catherine threw a glance at Anne whom lifted her hands in defense.  
“I was busy doing my make up, why would I be the one distracting her?” Boleyn answered and crossed her arms with a pout.  
Anna threw her a smirk and began making kissing noises.  
“Fuck off.” Anne grumbled and elbowed her. “It’s not funny anymore you know we’re not dating. Joke’s worn out.”  
“I know you’re not dating but I know pretty darn well you have a thing for her.”  
“I don’t! Stop making up lies I-” Her words were lost in a gasp, caused by the godly figure that appeared right in front of her.  
“I’m really sorry guys, I couldn’t find the shoes that go with the dress.” Parr apologised. “Does anyone have any make up with them? I might need to redo mine in the car…”  
“No need, sweetheart you-” Jane started but Anne decided to finish the sentence for her.  
“-look fucking gorgeous.”  
A small tint of red appeared on Cathy’s cheeks visible through the thin layer of nude make up.  
“Thanks.” She smiled and reached for Anne’s hand to give it a gentle thankful squeeze before letting go of it to follow the others to the car, leaving Boleyn and Cleves behind.  
“Want me to teach you how to pipe down the gay?” Anna grinned and put an arm around her fellow queen’s shoulders.  
“There’s no gay.”  
“There’s a whole lot of gay for this pretty girl over there and honestly I can’t blame you.”  
Anne felt her cheeks blush and rubbed her neck uncomfortably.  
“Even if there would be… why would I need to pipe it down?”  
“Oh honey, cause it really is getting out of hand.”

“What exactly are we doing here?” Howard asked as they stepped into the old and golden hall.  
“It’s a gala, we’re guests.” Aragon explained and waved them over to their assigned table.  
“So what we do is look pretty, sit, listen, get food for free, get drunk for free, then leave.” Anna explained with a grin and sat down.  
“I can’t find my name! They forgot me!” Anne complained, followed by the sighs of her friends.  
“Honey, here. Right next to mine. Open your eyes before you complain.” Parr picked up one of the seat cards and held it up in a chuckle.  
Boleyn breathed in sharply, cursing herself for this incident. “Right…”  
Dinner was served as soon as Anne had finally found her place at the table. All of the Queen’s took it as their duty eat as much as they could - right after stopping Seymour from filling up her Tupperware.  
“This ceremony, gala, whatever is taking ages…” Anne sighed rather frustrated after shoving the very last spoon of tiramisu into her mouth.  
“And there’s a after party as well, don’t forget that.” Parr whispered, eyes on her phone that she was hiding under the table.  
“Do we have to attend?” Boleyn groaned. “Or can we just skip that part and do something fun?”  
Catherine jerked an eyebrow and refilled her glass of wine. “Define your idea of ‘fun’?”  
Anne thought for a few seconds, then looked at the other Queens whose eyes were focused on the next speaker. Her lips curved into a small grin, before turning back to Cathy.  
“I can show you. But for that you need to trust me.”  
“I usually don’t trust you when it comes to extraordinary experiences, you know.” Cathy hesitated with a frown. Her fingertips traced the golden impressing on the dessert plate. “But I really am close to dying of boredom right now… What about the others? We could ask-”  
Anne smile dropped for a split second. “Nonono I think we should go alone. Just the two of us.”  
“Why?” Catherine frowned.  
“Uh…too many people might ruin the experience?”  
“But-…” Parr sighed soft and shook her head. “Fuck it. Okay, captain I’m following your lead.”  
Anne’s eyes met hers with a thankful grin.  
“Welcome aboard.”

Anne breathed in the cold night air, letting the cold creep up her limbs and making her feel alive again. A just as cold bottle of wine in one and a bottle of Champagne in her other hand, she began heading down the street, Catherine Parr hot on her heels.  
“Boleyn, where are we going?” She whispered, as if they might be watched.  
“First of all, you can speak as loud as you want. We’re outside. No one cares. Second of all, just trust me. Are you wearing a warm coat?”  
“Semi-warm. Why?”  
“Semi-enough.” She sighed and shook her head whilst picking up some pace.  
“Anne i swear if this is getting us into trouble I’m going to blame it all on you.”  
“You know you wouldn’t. You’d feel too bad.” Anne answered with a grin and suddenly handed her the bottles. “Here, hold this.”  
She rolled the sleeves of her coat back and stopped right in front of an old black fence.  
“What are you doing? Anne, no! You can’t-”  
But Anne had already swung her bag on the other side and began climbing up the fence.  
A quiet thud told Cathy, Anne had probably reached the other side. Just seconds later the metal began screeching and the gate in front of her opened to reveal the biggest grin Catherine had ever seen.  
“Welcome, welcome.” Anne signed her to join her.  
“You really are one hell of an idiot…” Cathy shook her head but followed Anne’s inviting wave.  
“You might want to take your shoes off.” Anne suggested whilst closing the gate again.  
“And that is why?”  
“Because you have pretty feet but your shoes are prettier and they’re probably gonna break between all those pebbles?”  
“Pebbles?” Cathy asked but Anne had already disappeared into the darkness.  
Trying to find her way down the stone stairs first, Anne turned the torch on her phone on.  
“That shit’s slippery…” she mumbled to herself and took step after step, then stopped at the bottom to wave at Cathy.  
“Down here!”  
“What the fuck Anne!”  
“Just come!”  
Cathy hesitated before making her way down the stairs as well.  
Something cold and wet touched Anne’s feet as soon as she took a few steps further. The familiar feeling sent a calming shiver through her spine, the view that opened in front of her causing her to smile.  
“Anne I swear to-” but Catherines complaint was swallowed by her sudden amazement.  
“Is that….?”  
“The Thames, some nice London city lights? Yep. Take a seat madame.” Anne grinned and pointed at a small and old bench to her right. It was wrecked and probably not supposed to offer a safe place to sit, but Anne knew for a fact that it could still hold twice her weight.  
She chewed her bottom lip as she watched the other girl carefully making her way over the sharp pebbles of the river bench.  
Anne inhaled deeply, then decided to join her.  
“It’s nice, isn’t it?” She smiled warmly and opened the bottle of wine.  
“Cheers to escaping this boring gala.”  
“Cheers to you breaking rules.” Cathy laughed and fetched the bottle from her.  
Boleyn didn’t complain but watched her with a smile on her face.  
The moonlight reflected in the waves of the river, the lights of the lit up windows on the other side of the river slowly mixing up with the dark of the night like a perfect painting. And in the center of all that - Catherine. Enlightened by the moonshine her figure was only a silhouette emphasising her perfect facial features. Anne couldn’t help but smile even more at the dreamy look that suddenly appeared on Cathy’s face as she watched the city lights floating by.  
She was perfect, Anne decided to herself.  
Pretty darn perfect, as perfect as a human being could be.  
Anne’s breath hitched when Parr suddenly placed her head on Boleyn’s shoulder and snuggled up next to her.  
“You’re a good friend, you know.” She mumbled before placing the bottle on her lips again.  
“A pretty good friend.”  
A good one.  
A pretty good one.  
A friend.

“A sea gull!”  
“No!”  
“A pigeon!”  
“Close but no!”  
“A crow!”  
“Big no!”  
“A dragon?!” Cathy almost jumped on her feet, certain that this must be whatever Boleyn was trying to recreate with her pantomimic talent.  
Anne bursted out in giggles, shaking her head and accidentally stumbling backwards further into the cold water of the river. Parr was quick to skip forward and hold her back from falling by grabbing her wrist.  
The bottles were empty by now and it was safe to say that both of them have definitely had enough for the night.  
“Fine, tell me. What’s it then?” Cathy giggled as she reached for Anne’s other hand as well. But instead of pulling Boleyn out of the water, Parr was being pulled in, the water now reaching up to her knees. It was freezing cold and the seams of her dress were soaking up with the dirty water of the river. But the alcohol and some strange feeling in her stomach-area kept her warm and for some reason she didn’t care about her dress. Not at all.  
With a swift move Anne pulled her in and wrapped an arm around Cathy’s waist, pulling her close and swaying to the rhythm of non-existent music.  
“It was Jane when she’s walking in on Katherine trying to bake Christmas cookies.” Anne smirked and earned a soft nudge on her arm.  
“You’re absolutely crazy. You know that?” Parrs words sounded rather soft than an accusation.  
Anne didnt answer, instead she intertwined their free hands and held them up dancing to the crashing waves.  
There was some kind of spark in her eyes. Something Cathy couldn’t quite lay a finger on. But it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
For a moment, Parr didn’t know what happened. But she found herself lifting her hand to carefully trace Anne’s cheekbones. It was like magnetism, they were asked to be touched. Just like her nose. Her jawline. Her chin. Her bottom lip-  
Anne didn’t interrupt but felt the cold tingling of Catherine’s finger on her skin with a small smile on her face, the sparkle in her eyes intensifying.  
A million thoughts hung heavy in the air above them, a million words floating between them but no one dared to speak. Instead, the silence and the sound of the waves wrapped around them like a warm coat, pulling them closer together.  
Through the thin fabric of Catherine’s dress Anne could feel her cold skin. Carefully, she moved her thumb to gently caress her.  
A wave of confidence rushed over Cathy and she let go of Anne’s hand only to use it to cup both of the girl’s cheeks. Boleyn put her now free hand on Cathy’s waist as well, squeezing it gently as she leaned in.  
For a moment everything Anne could hear was the loud and fast beating of her heart. Her lips started tingling, desperate to be touched.  
A warm feeling, an explosion of emotions shot through her veins as she finally got what she desired.  
Catherine had moved forward, gently pressing her cold lips on Anne’s. She didn’t dare to move them, too scared Anne wouldn’t approve. But the other girl melted into the kiss, slowly moving their lips in sync.  
Boleyn reminded her to breathe, too caught up in her own emotions to make anything else but her lips work.  
It didn’t take long until the kiss intensified. Shameless love, no regrets.  
If this kiss would have been an explosion, all of Greater London would have been awake by now.  
Cathy’s hand left Anne’s cheek to brush her fingers through her tangled hair.  
Anne in turn pulled the other girl as close as even possible. Catherine tasted of red wine and champagne - and something sweet, Anne noted and sunk deeper into the kiss.  
The cold began creeping up her spine again, but Boleyn wouldn’t stop now, not for dear life.  
Instead she swiftly intensified the kiss by adding tongue, causing a soft moan to slip Parr’s lips.  
Anne couldn’t help but smile as their lips parted and the smaller girl hid her face in the crook of her neck.  
“You do realise Jane is going to kill us as soon as we get home…” Cathy whispered, breaking the magic of the silence.  
But Anne kept smiling. “Maybe we should face her when we’re sober again.”  
“And you just want to spend the rest of the night here? On this bench?” Cathy looked up, her face only inches from Anne’s.  
“Trust me, mon amour.” Boleyn smiled and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
“I’m trusting you way too many times for my taste.” Parr stated with a grin.  
“Okay. Let’s go.”

“Are you serious?!” Cathy yelped at the sight of a blue neon sign. She was stumbling after Anne whilst holding onto her hand.  
“Don’t worry I’ll pay for it.”  
“You do realise Jane is going to kill us TWICE if we do that. Have you texted her yet?”  
“No, my phone died a few hours ago.” Anne shrugged and pushed the heavy glass door open.  
“Great. Kill us thrice then.” Parr sighed.  
“Hey.” Boleyn stopped in the warm foyer and pulled Cathy close, one hand cupping her cheek. “Can we just enjoy the night? We both are grown women. We don’t need Seymour to baby us. And she knows that. So stop worrying and live in the moment - just for once?”  
Catherine always had a hard time resisting Anne’s puppy eyes. Especially when she secretly knew that the girl was right.  
“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to rent a fricking motel room when our own home is only about twenty minutes away.” Cathy groaned but Anne didn’t even bother about her tone. All that she cared about was her consent - and as soon as she got it she ran to the check-in counter.  
“Room 247!” Boleyn shouted with a big grin on her face, pointing up the stairs. “Ma'am, after you.”  
Cathy watched the ugly painted walls of the motel fly by, praying that their room would be somewhat prettier and more comfortable than it looked like.  
Anne stopped in front of a old wooden door, swaying slightly and having trouble to find the key hole.  
“Are you that drunk?” Cathy laughed and reached for her hand to guide it.  
“As if you weren’t.” Boleyn answered and pushed the door open.  
The room was light and big, not the most luxurious thing but definitely worth their money. Anne claimed the window side of the bed immediately, then stripped her shoes off to lay down on the king sized bed.  
“I’ll take a quick shower okay?” Cathy mumbled, exhausted and freezing from their previous adventures. Anne noted it with a small nod, before fetching the remote and switching through the programs - not moving until the bathroom door had closed behind Parr.

A big cloud of steam emerged the bathroom as Catherine finally stepped back out 20 minutes later. The hot shower was everything Cathy had needed to regain her energy.  
Wrapped in the fluffy white bathrobe of the motel she stepped onto the cold wooden floor of the hotel room, her wet hair tied up in a bun.  
“Anne?” A frown spread on Parr’s face as she realised she couldn’t see her friend anywhere near.  
A muffled mumble drew Cathy’s attention to something that she didn’t recognise immediately. It took her a second glance to find out what it was.  
A large smirk grew all over Parr’s face - Anne had built a fort out of sheets on the bedroom floor.  
The smile not leaving her lips, Cathy kneeled down and pushed one of the sheets aside to take a look inside.  
A white heaven of pillows and sheets was expecting her - in the centre of it all: Anne.  
She was also wearing the motels bathrobe along with some white slippers. Make up and glitter still on, she was huddled up in the corner of her perfect little tent, a childish sparkle in her eyes.  
“I decided to sleep here tonight.” Anne announced and ran a hand through her hair to untangle it.  
“On the floor? Well then, your decision. My back is definitely going to thank me for choosing the bed.” Parr laughed and stood back up, hesitating.  
It was Boleyn’s soft whimper, the small smile as she mouthed a very gentle 'join me?’ that made Cathy decide to stay.  
She turned the lights off and crawled inside of the cushion heaven, reaching her hand out to find a place to lay in the dark.  
Parr crawled a little further and finally felt the soft fabric of Anne’s robe. With a satisfied sigh she laid down next to her, closing her eyes.  
“That’s my boob, you perv.” Boleyn chuckled and placed her hand on top of Cathy’s.  
“Oh fuck-” Catherine squealed and quickly pulled her hand away.  
“Not that I mind, tho.” Anne chuckled and moved closer. “Hey Cath?”  
“Hmmm?” Parr hummed, still recovering from the faux pas.  
“Can I tell you something…? Something really personal?” Anne whispered into the dark, her voice thin and careful.  
“Sure?” Parr frowned at Boleyn’s suddenly quite serious tone.  
“That kiss…I-..See, I’m-.. I know I was drunk, I still am, at least tipsy. But I wouldn’t have kissed you if I wouldn’t feel a certain way about you…”  
Silence. Anne’s breath hitched in fear, her fingers digging into the soft fabric of the sheets around her.  
'Fuck fuck fuck.’  
Anne cursed herself.  
'You screwed it up, Boleyn, you fucking screwed it up.’  
She closed her eyes and breathed in the silence, praying to find words in the unspoken that hung heavy above the two of them. But she couldn’t.  
Just when she was about to sit up and leave in humiliation, an arm wrapped loosely around her waist, pulling her closer.  
“You’re a really good kisser.” Catherine’s words cut sharp through the silence causing Anne’s heart to stop for a second.  
“Am I?”  
“You really are. Mind if I…get another taste?”  
To Cathy’s luck Anne couldn’t see the disastrous red cheeks of hers through the pitch black darkness.  
“No strings attached?” Anne asked carefully, hoping for Cathy to oppose.  
Parr reached her hand out to lightly touch Anne’s cheek and run her fingers through her thick dark hair.  
“What if I do want strings to be attached?” She whispered and moved closer to the girl next to her.  
“Then I’m definitely not stopping you…” Anne’s voice echoed in Parr’s ears as she moved closer, finding a pair of lips in the dark.  
Never in her life had either of them shared such a soft kiss before, soft yet of incredible power.  
The sweetness didn’t last very long when Anne’s hands had found Cathy’s waist and pulled her on top of herself.  
Just a second later her hands also discovered the belt of Parr’s bathrobe, untying it to reveal the wonderful body underneath.  
Catherine in turn was busy leaving kisses on every inch of Anne’s naked shoulders, slowly undressing her as well.  
Boleyn’s fingers digged deep into the girl’s curls as her fingers trailed over the perfect curves of her body.  
“Cathy, are you sure about this?” She quietly whispered into her lovers ear.  
But Catherine’s passionate kiss was enough to signal Anne her consent.

The soft light of the sun that fell through the thin blankets slowly woke Anne up, along with a tickling sensation on her nose.  
She opened her eyes to stare at a black mane that covered half of her own face.  
Carefully she brushed the curls aside and leaned on her elbows, taking in her surroundings.  
The lights blankets she was covered in felt soft on her naked skin and the warmth of body contact immediately made her feel safe and sound.  
The corners of her mouth lifted at the memory of last night and she turned her head to smile at the sleeping beauty next to her.  
With a soft sight she laid back down, her head on Parr’s naked chest and closed her eyes again.  
A soft tickle on her scalp signed that Cathy was awake and had begun caressing the girl’s hair.  
The couple laid in comfortable silence as they listened to the sound of the birds singing outside their window. A spell of satisfaction and happiness had lulled them in until a annoying beeping distraught the peaceful atmosphere.  
Boleyn sat up with a groan and wrapped her body back in one of the bathrobes before leaving the protection of the tent to fetch Cathy’s phone.  
“Hmm” she hummed into the speaker.  
“Listen, I don’t care what you did or where you are but you two better be home as soon as possible, Jane’s going mental.”  
Anne stared at the now ended call and sighed.  
“Well, it was nice while it lasted.”

“Where have you been?!”  
The angry voice of Jane Seymour greeted them at the door.  
Tired, dirty and uncomfortable the new couple stood in front of her with hanging shoulders.  
“Jane, I’m truly-”  
“Oh, screw your apologies, Catherine. I was worried to death! 12 hours and no sign whether you are alive or not?! Where have you been! You could have at least left a message!”  
“It’s my fault. We went to the beach and ran late so I suggested to stay at a motel.” Anne explained trying to win the unofficial stare-contest.  
Parr reached for Anne’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “I forgot to pop you a message. We’re really sorry.” Cathy apologised and moved closer to Boleyn, scared of another one of Jane’s outbursts.  
“You could have at least stayed until presswork was done.” Seymour sighed and rubbed her temple, tired of rising her voice.  
“Sorry, but that gala was freaking lame.”  
“And whatever you two did was more interesting?” Cleves laughed and appeared behind Jane.  
“Kind of, yeah.” A small blush heated Cathy’s cheeks.  
Seymour sighed before turning her back on them. “Come in and put on some proper clothes. We’ll talk about it later.”  
Parr smiled relieved and used Jane’s leaving to steal a quick kiss before following Seymour inside - leaving behind a very flattered snd beaming Anne Boleyn.  
“Goddamnit…” the sound of a voice nearby caused Anne to force herself to look away from Cathy. “Huh?”  
“Congrats. But I told you to pipe the gay down, Anne. Not to be the embodiment of it and to infect poor Cathy with your charms.” A big grin was plastered across Cleves’ face as she nudged Anne’s shoulder and pulled her inside as well.  
“What can I say.” Boleyn smirked.  
“I queerly am irresistible.”


End file.
